The Demons Pain
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: In ever village there is a demon every hates despises and makes life a crewl reality. But can konoha offer this jinchuuriki a home and can someone offer her hope? Origonal Charicter and secret pairing. contains morbidity, and go knows what else will come


In every village there is at least one person that everyone hates, despises or fears. But because of what? Because of a fate those whom are hated did not choose. It was because Kami choose them, heck Kami didn't even choose the strongest to put this burden on he made it so it would only work with children, the weakest of us all.

"Welcome to Konoha, I hope our villagers threat your daughter with the respect she truly deserves," the blonde Hokage said to the family before him. There was a male waterfall Jonnin and a young girl. The girl's father stood beside her at full ninja attention. He wore traditional ninja clothing and armor just visible.

His previous waterfall headband was on the desk before the Hokage. "I do hope you enjoy your new life here in Konoha, and I shall assign you a ninja team Kiore-san for you to start ninja mission for us here," the woman smiled at the pair and turned to the young girl. She had short black and blue streaked hair, her fringe was several inches longer than the back of her hair, and she had one blue eye and one gold eye. She stood just under a head or so shorter than her father. Her Waterfall headband was too before her on the table. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with thin red stripes and a denim skirt over black mesh armored tights and plain ninja sandals. "Now, Kiome-chan," she said with a smile as she nodded the older blonde woman continued, "now back at waterfall you were a chunin, am I correct?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," she said in a strong voice.

"Well, in that case I will have you do a small test outside of the chunin exams, just to be sure we have the same standards as the hidden waterfall village, im positive you shall pass, but just to be sure," she said reassuringly.

"Hai Hokage-sama, whatever you see fit" she replied with the perfect response needed from a new citizen.

With a sigh a her obedience the blonde continued, "well I will be getting a temporary team together for you to train with for a small time, then I will need you to go threw the forest of death. In a normal chunin exam there would be many participants fighting you to the tower at the middle of the forest but seeing we don't have those recourses at the moment, I will have one of our other Chuunin or Jonnin create shadow clones to face you in the forest," finished the Hokage leaning back in her chair, "you are 18, correct?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, next winter I will be 19,"

"Ok well I will pair you with two Chuunin, lets say, Nara Shikamaru and… Hyuuga Hinata, she could use a little more training. As you know we like all other villagers train in groups of 3, so until there is a team available you will be filling in for missing members in teams until you are a chunin and you no longer require a 3 man, or woman group. In 2 days time your team will be assembled and pick you up for training, in 2 weeks you will do the forest of death exam. Also I would refrain from telling anyone else about your abilities unless you fully trust them, any other questions?" When the two ninjas before her shook their heads she ended with "dismissed," in a puff of smoke the two ninja's disappeared.

The blonde woman leaned back into her chair absorbing the few precious seconds she had at relaxing, "that girl is really developed for her age, she can already focus her chakra to disappear same time as her father… but I guess you can expect that from a jinchuuriki with her skill, Shizune-chan," she said to a small intercom on her desk, "contact Nara Shikamaru when he gets back from his mission and Hyuuga Hinata for me and tell them I need to see them,"

After the two weeks she spent training with the Hyuuga and the Nara she came to a conclusion about the two. Hyuuga Hinata was quite but strong, she focused herself greatly to becoming stronger for someone she calls 'Naruto-kun' and from what she gathered she was the heiress to the Hyuuga name. Nara Shikamaru she found to be a complete genius and with strong family abilities, but she had never came across a lazier ninja in her entire life, and she came form the land of waterfalls, she was used to lazy ninjas. Hinata wore short black cargo pants and a purple and white big jacket over her netted armor, and had blue and black hair that reached to in between her back, and had vibrant white/lavender eyes. She was an extremely pretty girl and had great potential, but was easily undermined and severely lacked any confidence. The Nara wore a green Chuunin vest and black long pants. He wore his hair back in a ponytail and his hair spiked out at the back. He had smooth slanted eyes and his ear pierced.

Two weeks had passed since she met with the Hokage; so bright and early she dressed and walked to the forest of death at dawn. She was the first to arrive at the forest, before the test examiner and her temporary teammates.

After an hour one of the test instructors arrived, a young Jonnin named Anko, she had her hair similar to the Nara's though it was purple and sat on the back of her head instead of straight out. She had a plain-netted shirt over her chest and a green long jacket over that. She wore black leggings and an orange skirt over them. She seemed fairly nice to; she was constantly trying to intimidate Kiome by throwing snakes at her from her sanctuary in the tree, and talking about all the people that died in these forests. Her only responses from Kiome was a burnt snake on the ground, and a small smirk and a mutter about how she wished there were others in the forest with her that she could kill.

"Morbid little child," was all Anko said to her with a small smile until the rest of the group arrived. Shizune arrived in place of Tsunade and Anko herself was the ninja selected to use clones to attack them seeing as no Chuunin were free.

Shizune stood before Anko and the younger ninjas before her and spoke "now even though you two," she addressed Hinata and Shikamaru when she spoke, "are already Chuunin you still need to help Kiome as much as possible, no slacking," then she turned to Kiome, "and you have to take this seriously to Kiome-chan, in this we focus on teamwork, and your abilities. You will be given 2 scrolls, a heaven and a hell scroll you must arrive at the tower with both scrolls in hand, and Anko will of coarse try to steal them, though not to hard. Anko will be using a kage bunshin to attack you three. Good luck you three, your exam starts now," with that, the three ninjas jumped into the forest and began towards the tower in the middle of the forest.

Kiome kept a relatively slow pace to stay at Hinata and Shikamaru's top speed. Hinata moved graceful beside her, stumbling a little bit with some animals she tried to avoid on the branches, Shikamaru jut ran, not showing any emotions, and Kiome kept pace just in front of them, her arms dragging from her weights. She jumped to a sudden halt and lifted a trio of kunai from her kunai pouch on her leg and threw them in three different places; a short gasp and a thump herd then a small pop were the clones exploded.

Both Hinata and Shikamaru let out a startled gasp, "lets go guys," she commanded to the two ninjas who had stopped because of her sudden kill of Anko's clone. A brief nod and the three were back in flight.

Four Anko's jumped in front of the team's hasty flight. Kiome who was at the front of the formation stopped and put out her arms to stop the two ninja's trying to stop themselves. Hinata was caught by Kiome, Shikamaru stopping before he reached her. "Step back, get into formation again," Kiome commanded in a low whisper so that only Hinata and Shikamaru could easily hear her, there was no need to scream out orders like most ninja's.

As the three jumped backwards Kiome almost whispered to the two, her head down so her long fringe covered her mouth from lip reading, "Hinata, you take the clone on the left closest to you, Shikamaru, you take the one on the right, ill take the two middle ones," she commanded, after all she needed to show her command in situations to pass.

"Hai," Hinata and Shikamaru answered, Hinata softly replying, Shikamaru added his response with half a sigh to show his boredom. The three pulled out kunai or shuriken's and threw them. The middle Anko did some quick hand seals and a mud wall brought itself up before the 4 clones the kunai hit and stuck into the wall. "Shikamaru, shadow technique now, Hinata hide use your Byakugan and attack with jukken first chance you get, Shikamaru did his family hand seal, to summon the shadow possession jutsu, Kiome created a shadow clone and quickly did a henge to mimic the appearance of Hinata, and the real Hinata jumped off into the tree's.

"Katon Karyuu Endan" she said in a bored tone, finishing the needed hand signs. With her fingers to her mouth, a giant dragon burst forth and shattered against the mud wall. The heat turned the soft yet solid barrier into a hard rock, but with the continual heat the rock contracted, and was forced into exploding revealing 4 extremely shocked Anko's though the shock wore off quickly it was enough time fore Shikamaru to capture them in his jutsu.

"Anko cursed as Hinata silently dropped down behind them and with 4 quick touches with her jukken, the clones disappeared with a puff. Again Kiome started to run along the tree branches, after a moment Hinata and Shikamaru followed suit.

After a few more hours and attacks from Anko, each growing more cunning and desperate, the trio arrived at the main tower at the base of the forest of death. As they entered the building an extremely shocked Shizune, and a worn out Anko greeted them. Kiome threw the twin scrolls the feet of the elder women before her.

"That was the second fastest time this course has ever been completed," Shizune said in wonder

"They have talent, but Gaara still beat her," Anko added with annoyance clear in her voice at being bested by the teens, especially seeing as Kiome has no scratches on her and Anko was clearly drained.

Kiome's right eye twitched, "but he had a proper bond with his team mates, they were siblings," Shizune added, seeming to forget the trio.

"Siblings or not, everyone knows _they_ didn't lift a finger, he led them through here himself, and he was the youngest!" Anko snapped.

"It was Gaara's blood lust that got them through the forest, nothing else," at Shizune's words Kiome smiled.

"_Sounds like a guy id like to meet," _she thought to herself before adding out loud, "who is this Gaara kid?" All four broke out of their thoughts to look at her.

"You've never herd of Gaara-San?" Hinata asked humbly.

"Gaara-_san?_ No I haven't," trying to hide her annoyance at those around her she quietly fingered her necklace of a single spider, her family's sign.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Gaara is from Suna, he is the most talented ninja, and the deadliest weapon to be birthed from that place. Though his ways are changed, when he was younger he killed anything he could with his sand, he was a monster," at these words Kiome forced a tight smile as her own heart sank for his sorrows, knowing all to well what he must have felt like.

With a small grunt of acknowledgement she let the subject be dropped and was announced Chuunin.

With a waiting list for a team Kiome was allowed to roam around anywhere. So she packed her bags and decided to go travel, being the monster of the waterfall village she was never allowed to leave, but now she was accepted.

For countless days she traveled the forests enjoying the solitude of it all.

On the 2nd moon of travel she sat around her campfire under the full moon. Like the tides of an ocean this is when her demon stirred and rose like waves against the shore. A jolt spread through her body and she fell to her knees, crying out in pain and loosing her body. Then it was gone, as quickly as it came. The pain in her head still throbbed but she could move again she opened her eyes, blinking away the glare left in her eyes. As she looked around her camp had been ripped to spreads, dead woodland creatures lay split in half around her camp, some still alive even with their wounds.

Again tears rolled down her eyes, "I can't stop this!" she screamed her voice cracking, "I've been tagged a monster for this but Im not even given a fighting chance, curse you Kami," with tears rolling down her cheeks she pulled out a kunai. 'D_eeper'_ were her only thoughts as she remembered the previous times this had happened, just maybe, out here all alone, if she cut deep enough she would die.

Placing the kunai in the middle of her wrist she pushed as hard down as she could, until the end ripped out of the flesh on the other side. Again she cried out in the pain. Pulling the kunai toward her along her arm the kunai ripped through vain, muscle and bone, until she did have the strength the pull any longer.

She pulled the kunai from her wrist and dropped it as she felt the warm trickle of blood cascading down her wrist until the feeling was numb warmth. Her vision began to fade to nothing in the soft moonlight, a soft smile playing on her lips as she thought of the freedom to come.

With a final sigh the last of her vision was swept away from her. Though not before she saw a brief blur of red and white.


End file.
